Ninja of the West
by Trooper0007
Summary: A mysterious ninja appears on the hellmouth, destroying the Judge with great ease. What is his connection to the infamous Hayabusa Clan? And what does Xander have do with it?


**Chapter One: Humble Beginnings**

* * *

Jessica Harris sat in the leather reclining chair in her husband's house as she waited for the person that she had contacted to appear. Next to her was her baby boy Alexander was soundly asleep inside his crib not knowing that his extended family was debating on killing him or not, just because he was not full-blooded member of the Iga clan. She knew that his father's clan wouldn't accept him either as he wasn't completely Japanese despite the fact that she was considered the princess of the Iga clan, which was the oldest ninja clan in history following the Hayabusa clan of the Aokigahara and the Shirai Ryū clan of Kyūshū island. Therefore, she turned to the one clan that would over look his status as a child of mixed ethnicity and take him in. No doubt, the memories of the discrimination that they're founder Takeda faced when he was part of the Chinese dominated Lin Kuei before leaving the clan to spread his teachings of modified Lin Kuei tactics to his fellow Japanese compatriots, played a large part in forming their decision.

"_This is for best, Jessica. If the Shirai Ryū take's Alexander away from here, he'll grow up in a place where he'll be accepted." _Jessica thought to herself as she watched her week old child peacefully sleeping not knowing that his life was in grave danger.

Despite telling herself repeatedly that she was doing this for the benefit of her only child, Jessica still couldn't quell the pain in her chest that located directly at her heart. She knew that it was the pain and sacrifice of giving up her son to another clan.

"Hello Mrs. Harris, I'm here to take away her son and have him join the Shirai Ryū like you have requested." A heavily accented voice spoke up from behind Jessica causing her to jump in fright at the somewhat unexpected surprise.

Let it be known that Ninjas probably have the worse sense of personal space and privacy, along with a poor understanding of common courtesy. This no doubt came from the extremely unique life style that all of the clans lived in. Ninjas often broke into people's homes that they didn't really bother to knock on the front door when they came to visit a friend's or an associate's house. There was also the fact that most ninja clans lived in extremely remote locations such as mountains, largely uninhabited forests or in some extremely rare cases the desert. This isolation in turn caused the clans to become an extremely close knitted community that didn't really keep secrets from each other.

"Alright, let me just say good-bye to him one last time before I turn him over to the Shirai Ryū." Jessica sadly spoke as she fought desperately to keep her tears from showing in front of the rival ninja.

The yellow and black clad ninja nodded his head in understanding knowing that giving up your child is extremely difficult to due. Especially, when that child was the only thing that you had to remember your fallen lover if the stories he heard about the princess of the Iga clan fleeing to Japan was true. However, at the same time he needed to get out of California as fast as possible as the Lin Kuei were currently searching for him in Los Angeles with the help of that accursed law firm Wolfram & Hart. It wouldn't be long until they realized that he was in Sunnydale, which was outside the senior partners' jurisdiction.

"My lady, forgive me for asking this from you. Why would you relinquish your child to the Shirai Ryū clan? Surely, your clan's master would be more than accepting of your child." Shirai Ryū ninja spoke in a somewhat curious voice.

Jessica nearly broke when the Japanese ninja asked that question. The truth was she had indeed spoken to the Clan's current master who just happened to be her father and plead to him to spare her son from the unwarranted punishment that the clan was contemplating on carrying out against him. Sadly, her father wouldn't budge from his decision of eliminating the so called stain on his daughter's honor. She had gone so far as to threaten that she would commit hara-kiri if they tried to carry out the killing of her son. Her father, Daisuke Iga fell for her bluff and gave her three weeks to get rid of her son in any way she saw fit before the clan moved against him.

"Because ninja-san, it was either give him up to your clan or have Iga assassins come and kill him." Jessica solemnly spoke in a near whisper that showed just how serious the situation really was.

The Shirai Ryū ninja's eyes widen in shock at the news that the Iga clan, a clan considered by many as one of the closets things that ninjas to nobility would stoop so low as to kill a defenseless child, because he wasn't a legitimate child in their eyes. It was well-known fact the Iga clan along with the Kōga clan still hadn't fully recovered from the competition that ended in Iga clan's victory and allowed Tokugawa Iemitsu to assume the mantle of shōgun after his grandfather Tokugawa Ieyasu died. One would think that they would be more accepting of the child when they needed all the new blood that they could get, but it would seem that they valued their pride more than ensuring their clan's survival.

"I see, that would explain the reason why you decided to give up your child in the first place. However, it still doesn't explain why you're giving the Shirai Ryū clan your child." The Japanese man commented, as he wanted to know the exact reason why she chose his clan instead of following normal protocol for these kinds of situations.

Normally, when a Kunoichi's clan refused to accept any of her offspring into their ranks then that child would be sent off to be raise by their father's clan. If that didn't work then the child would be sent to one the clan's allies, this would continue until one of them finally agreed to take the child in.

"My late husband's clan never approved of me, despite my willingness to be accepted by their clan. Furthermore, the man who my father has promised my hand in marriage to has threatened all of the Iga clan's allies with violent retribution if they dared to accept my child as one of their own. That left only the Shirai Ryū as my only viable option." Jessica explained with a hint of anger towards the monster of man that she was supposed to have married before she fled to the safety of Japanese branch of the Iga Clan.

The ninja nodded his head in understanding at what he was hearing. That would be a reasonable excuse for her to break the standard protocol, as it was a somewhat common knowledge that the Iga clan had several members that were considered mentally unstable under its command. That's when a flash of inspiration came to him that he might have a possible solution to the Iga clan princess's problem.

"My lady, on the behalf of the Shirai Ryū I accept your son as a member of our clan. However, I request an audience with your clan's master to discuss certain things." The ninja spoke in a way that told her that he had something up his skin tight sleeves.

For the first time in days, Jessica felt hope swelling inside her chest. If this Shirai Ryū ninja could help her protect her baby boy, then she would do everything within her power to help him in return.

* * *

**Five Days Later in Los Angeles**

* * *

Hanzō Hasashi the elder sat in the seiza position as he stared down the current grand master of the Iga clan, while the rest of the clan masters waited for this meeting to begin in earnest. However, at the back of the room stood Anthony Harris, who was fuming at the fact that the worthless woman that had become his wife had been able to convince the infamous and mighty Shirai Ryū clan into accepting her bastard child as one of their own. He knew that if he even sneezed the wrong way towards them, it would end very badly for him in multiple ways. Therefore, he would play it safe and follow the wishes of the council and his father-in-law for now at least.

"Greeting Hasashi-san, I understand that you wish to speak to me about undisclosed topics." The grand master spoke in a calm manner that hid his confusion as to why this meeting was occurring in the first place.

From what he had been told, the Shirai Ryū had accepted his grandson into their clan. However, the elderly ninja had a gut feeling that this meeting had something due with the fact that he had ordered the execution of his own family if his beloved daughter could not find a clan that would take young Alexander in. Many gaijin outsiders would have called him a heartless man for ordering the death of his own grandchild just maintain his own honor. However, the sad truth was that he had no choice as Anthony could have used the child as evidence against him that he wasn't capable of honoring his agreements, which would severely damage the Iga clan's ability to make pacts with other clans in the future. Therefore, for the greater good of the Iga clan Daisuke had reluctantly given the liquidation order against his own flesh and blood despite Jessica's protests. At the very least, he had been able to give his daughter three weeks to find a clan that would be willing to take her child in and despite Anthony's numerous threats towards other clans, she had managed to find a clan that wasn't afraid of the so called butcher of the Iga clan.

"I wish to discuss with you a possible living arrange for Alexander Harris of the Shirai Ryū." Hanzō calmly spoke in a manner that showed the seriously of the situation.

That got the entire room muttering, as they weren't expecting something like this. Granted, the Shirai Ryū had numerous enemies in the form of Lin Kuei assassins and Red Dragon mercenaries, so they shouldn't have been surprised by his request.

"Oh, what might this request be?" Daisuke commented curiously, as this might be a perfect opportunity for him to make an alliance with the Shirai Ryū.

"I humbly request that Alexander Harris be allowed to stay with his mother until he reaches adulthood." Hanzō politely asked as he kowtowed towards the current leader of the Iga clan.

At this request, Anthony was practically on the verge of screaming in pure rage at the audacity of this Shirai Ryū dog. The man may be a member of what many considered the most powerful ninja clan in existence, but that didn't give Shirai Ryū the right to force him to shelter some bastard child in his household.

"I see, and what would you offer us in return for carrying out this request?" the Grand Master asked in a somewhat fake curious tone.

Daisuke was going to grant the request anyway, so he might as well try and get something out of this arrangement.

"I will personally pay for the child's upbringing and pay reparations to your daughter's family for accepting a member of my clan into their home." Hanzō spoke with as much sincerity as he could muster into his voice.

The council began muttering once more, as he was offering them money something that they desperately needed following the disastrous presidency of Jimmy Carter. This would greatly aid in the recovery process, so they couldn't really refuse the offer. Everybody knew that Hanzō had them by their proverbial balls and he wasn't afraid to squeeze them into oblivion if he had to.

"Very well then Hasashi-sama, the Iga clan agrees to these terms. Please tell your leader that we'll look after him while you training him in the shinobi arts." Daisuke spoke leaving no room for argument from anybody in the room.

Hanzō quickly kowtowed once more before getting up and leaving the room. He had a long flight ahead of before he reached his homeland and he needed to get properly organize. Meanwhile at the back of the room Anthony Harris's anger reached new heights as he watched Hanzō leave with a smug look on his face.

"_Damn that old man, this is no doubt retribution for some slight he believed that I have committed against him. I will avenge this insult if it's the last thing that I'll do!"_ Anthony mentally swore to himself before leaving the meeting hall himself to take care of a political rival of Mayor Wilkins back in Sunnydale.

* * *

**Ok this chapter is basically a setup chapter that'll mostly explain everything in the next few chapters. Now this story is primarily a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Ninja Gaiden crossover, but I'll be throwing in Angel, Dead or Alive, Mortal Kombat, Ninja Turtles (2013 series), and Soul Caliber into the story. In addition, I will be using characters, designs, fighting styles, groups, themes, and weapons from the GI Joe, Tenchu, and King of Fighters franchises as well. So please leave a review and suggest some ideas that you think will help make this story a better reading experience for all of you.**

**So until next time readers, Oorah to Ashes!**


End file.
